chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyouka Nakamura
Kiyouka Aoi Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the youngest daughter of Stephanie and Kaishou Nakamura. She will possess the abilities of Biological Replication, Guilt Induction, Path Sensing and Nociceptive Immunity. Appearance Kiyouka will have dark brown eyes, a pale skin tone and medium brown hair. She will be small for her age, as a child. As an adult, she will be petite in build and will be just below average height. Her taste in clothing will be fairly eclectic and will vary often. Abilities Kiyouka's first ability will be Biological Replication. She will manifest this ability when she replicates the family cat. She will be capable of cloning any living thing. She will be able to produce numerous duplicates of herself spontaneously, as well as copying other people, animals and plants. The clones will be able to travel any distance from her and the original, and will act independently. However, they will be hollow and formed of air. If she is knocked unconscious or dies, the clones will vanish. A clone made of another living being will not vanish if the original dies. Her second ability will be Guilt Induction. Kiyouka will be able to induce strong emotions of guilt in others. She will not need physical contact to do so but will need to be near the person she is affecting. The effect will be more potent and more long lasting if the person is already feeling guilty, has done something to regret or is just naturally regretful. The guilt will mentally torture her victim until she removes it. Her third ability will be Path Sensing. Kiyouka will have the ability to sense a person's path through life. This means she will be able to view events from their past and also foresee what is likely to occur in their future. The visions of the future will change as people make different decisions. She will always need to touch a person's skin to perceive his or her life path. Additionally, she will occasionally be able to sense other paths crossing the one she is viewing, and see how the actions of others will directly and drastically affect someone's life. She will tend to be secretive in what she sees, but the reason for this is unknown. Her final ability will be Nociceptive Immunity. Kiyouka will be immune to all pain and will not feel any form of physical damage or harm to her body. Because of this, she will often not even notice injuries. However, she will still heal at a natural rate. Her reflexes will also be normal. It will be impossible to torture her physically, as the pain will never have an effect, and it will also be impossible to use pain to distract or disorient her. She will never be hurt, but she could still be harmed. Family & Relationships *Father - Kaishou Nakamura *Mother - Stephanie Nakamura *Sisters - Midori and Akahana Nakamura History & Future Etymology Kiyouka is derived from the Japanese name Kiyoko, meaning "pure child" or "holy child". Her middle name, Aoi, means "hollyhock plant" or "blue-green". Her surname is also Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters